Cat Lust
Personality Cat is a very kind, and bubbly type of girl. She can sometimes be called a dunce, but most of the time she is just pretending to act dumb to get help from cute boys. Cat knows how to work her way into someones life, then leave just as fast. History Clause Lust was a model trying to work his way to a higher paying gig. On the verge of loosing his pent house, he had only one shot. When he went to a modeling agency, that was at the moment being run by Xochiquetzal. Clause was imediatly falling head over heels for her, and soon Xochiquetzal began to show small hints that she liked him as well. The next day, she called him and told him that he booked a spot on the agency, and asked if he wanted to come over to her house. Eagerly he went to her house, and soon later they ended up in bed together. With Clause leaving the next morning. Almost a year passed, when a baby in a stroller showed up on Clause's doorstep. He was at first suspisous about it, but then remember his night with Xochiquetzal, and figured the baby was hers. He took the child in and named her Cat. Soon Clause's modeling sky rocketed and Cat adventured the world with him, flying from place to place,she never really had a stable life. When she turned 8, her life turned upside down when Clause had been killed in a fire started by an unknown source. With a woman running outside, with Cat trying to keep the 8 year old safe, Cat's father died in the flames. Cat then went to live with her grandfather. 4 years passed and Cat had began going to a private school. There she became close friends with a girl named Trina, what she didn't know at the time, was a warrior of Toci. One day when the two were walking home from school, they had gotten attacked by a Cipactli, which Trina killed when she shot multiple arrows at it. Amazed at what her friend had just done, Cat ran to her house. Not looking back at Trina. Now at the age of 15, Cat never spoke to Trina about that time. Soon, it began to happen more frequently, with Trina always saving Cat. The final time it had happened was when they were coming out of the music room and there was no one in the halls except a odd looking dog, with a tail that at the end, was a hand. Trina managed to injure the monster with an arrow, but it had just as easily injured her. Leaving Cat to fend for herself. Soon Cat ran into the staff room, where there was still no other person, and grabbed knifes. She began to throw them at the monster, until Trina came from behind and shot it in the neck. The two girls ran out of the room, and Trina quickly explained about the Aztec gods, with the two heading to the airport, they soon arrived at Camp Aztec. Powers Offensive *Children of Xochiquetzal can cause targets to become dulled with ecstasy and leave them temporarily vulnerable. However, the person attacked will become immune to effects soon afterwards. *Children of Xochiquetzal can cause a person to become struck with vanity becoming obssessed with their looks and defenseless for a short period of time. Defensive *Children of Xochiquetzal can summon a dense perfume cloud which suffocates the people around them for a short period of time. *Children of Xochiquetzal can make people lose all their desire to attack them for a short while. Passive *Children of Xochiquetzal's presence cause anyone to be slightly attracted to them. *Xochiquetzal's children fills the person near them with pure euphoria. Supplementary *Children of Xochiquetzal are able to atler their appearance making them look more beautiful for a short time. *Children of Xochiquetzal are able to fill a person with pure passion empowering them in combat. *Children of Xochiquetzal are able to cause peace between two opposing forces which last for a short time unless the forces desires peace. Leadership Powers *Children of Xochiquetzal rarely know the power to induce artificial love. This can be used to make someone fall in love with another person even if there wasn't any prior relationships between them. This last for a short period of time to a week. This can also be enchanted to love potions. Xochiquetzal can allow this power from time to time only. Traits *Children of Xochiquetzal are known to be skilled with crafts and arts. *Children of Xochiquetzal are known to be very flirty. Category:Children of Xochiquetzal Category:Lt. Overseers Category:Demigods Category:Brocky292